


In the Night

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry's thoughts when he and Pippin were captured by the orcs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

We're captured.  
Pippin and I.  
Tied up  
Being carried for miles.  
Most likely being taken to,  
torture and death.  
Hope seems not to exist anymore  
All around is pain, darkness, and despair.  
Is there no escape?  
The others probally went with Frodo.  
But in this darkness, I know  
there is a flicker of hope,  
shimmering in the night.  
I know, because where there is life, there is hope.


End file.
